This invention relates to a safety device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a device for adjusting the slack in an automobile safety belt.
In a typical seat belt or shoulder belt device, the belt is pulled out from its rewound position when worn by the passenger. Accordingly, when such a belt is worn there is always a return mechanism pulling on the belt and applying an uncomfortable force against the wearer. German Offenlegungsschrift 27 23 295 discloses a safety belt for a passenger in which, after the belt is pulled out and buckled, the rewind mechanism locks to prevent rewinding of the belt. While this makes the belt more comfortable to wear, an unacceptably large belt slack can occur if the safety belt is pulled out too far when buckled or thereafter while the passenger is sitting. If such slack occurs, the safety belt is thus not completely effective in case of a vehicle accident.